YO NO LO PEDÍ
by Darla Asakura
Summary: UNA CHICA SOLITARIA, PELEA Y DIVAGA CON UNOS SENTIMIENTOS RECIÉN DESCUBIERTOS, QUE LE HAN PROVOCADO UN PROFUNDO DOLOR EN EL PECHO, CON EL QUE NO SABE LIDIAR. Es una one shot, muy bonito, pero algo triste... les gustará, lean.


**YO NO LO PEDÍ**

**By Darla Asakura**

* * *

**Yo no pedí esto...**

Una chica de cabellos rubios algo sucios y extremadamente largos suspiró al tiempo que veía por la ventana de su habitación. Sus grandes ojos de color gris, contrastaban con los rayos de la luna que tímidamente llegaban a iluminarle el rostro. Las luces a su alrededor estaban todas apagadas, no le gustaba molestar más de la cuenta a sus felices compañeras... no quería dar más pie a sus constantes insultos, sí... la insultaban y trataban de ofenderla y aunque muchos no entendían por qué, para la chica rubia de ojos soñadores esto no era algo de qué preocuparse, era sólo su día a día... sabía que año tras año, día tras día, aquello nunca cambiaba y nunca lo haría... y al saber que no podía evitar ser como era, y mucho menos evitar que ellos pensaran, lo que quisieran pensar de ella, no hallaba razón para pensar en una solución inexistente para aquella situación, tan común para ella, como lo era una puesta de sol. Entonces ¿para qué preocuparse por ello, no... era mejor invertir su tiempo en algo útil, como por ejemplo en salir en busca de aquellas maravillosas criaturas que anteriormente ocupaban todos sus pensamientos.

Aun después de saber que lo que otros pensaran de ella le tenía sin cuidado, aun después de tener la seguridad que algún día volvería a estar con su madre, aun así... sentía una tristeza inmensa embargarle el alma, y lo peor de todo quizá, era el estar plenamente consciente de lo que se trataba.

**Yo no pedí sentirme**

**De la manera en que me siento.**

La chica junto al marco, apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y nuevamente volvió a suspirar...

_- Entonces, así se siente... estar enamorada- _su voz salió en un susurro. Sí, así era... Lunática Lovegood, enamorada.

**Yo no pedí declararme**

**Intensamente enamorada**

¿Acaso no tenía ella derecho a amar?... Derecho a amar, quizá sí... a lo que no tenía derecho era a amarlo a él. No a él...

**No, yo no pedí esto.**

Eran sus pensamientos, la única frase con coherencia en ellos... _– Yo no quería, no quise... nunca fue mi deseo-_ susurró con voz soñadora y entrecortada, sólo para ella... nadie más estaba allí... nunca había nadie más.

**Yo no pedí, mirar la luna, y ver tus ojos **

**Claramente en ella reflejados**

**No, yo no pedí esto**

Volvía a repetirse una y otra vez la chica, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, de su verdad... _– Pero no puedo evitarlo y sigue doliendo-_ murmuró entre dientes, apretó las pálidas manos en su regazo... hacía frío, pero no había diferencia para ella... siempre hacía frío. _– Por Merlín, como duele...- _murmuró la chica rubia, despegando por un instante la frente del vidrio y luego volviéndola a apoyar, de una forma un poco violenta, tal vez... algo más, que sólo un poco.

**Yo no pedí, saciar mi espíritu**

**Al perderme en tu mirada...**

Un hilito de sangre se deslizó suavemente por la blanca y pálida piel de la chica y comenzó a gotear levemente en su pijama, dejando una manchita escarlata en el lugar donde caía, sin ninguna clase de disimulo.

**No pedí, vivir cada momento,**

**Esperando sólo el verte**

Luna sonrió enigmáticamente y ni siquiera se preocupó por limpiar su sangre, sólo y de forma instintiva volvió nuevamente su mirada a la ventana, afuera la luna estaba tan radiante y llena, como muy seguramente ella nunca lo estaría... su sonrisa triste desapareció por completo, al recordar la bella sonrisa que siempre tenía para ella, la única persona a la que le pertenecía ahora su corazón. No podía evitarlo, aunque no lo había pedido... lo amaba.

**NO, yo estoy segura...**

**De que yo no lo pedí.**

Bajó la cabeza un momento sintiéndose extrañamente mareada, sería acaso su recuerdo el causante, o simplemente se debía a la pérdida de sangre... su sangre, la que insistía tercamente en salir de su cuerpo, por aquella pequeñísima, pero al parecer profunda herida. No lo sabía... de lo único que estaba segura en esos momentos era que aquella herida... la que tenía su corazón, la que guardaba para sí misma únicamente... la de su corazón adolorido, por la falta del ser amado... era a la que más temía, la que la estaba matando.

**No pedí, esperar con tanto ahínco la mañana siguiente**

**Al ver llegar la noche**

**Para encontrarte nuevamente, frente a frente**

Cada noche era lo mismo, su soledad le abrumaba hasta el punto de creer morir... ya casi no dormía, ya casi no soñaba... Sólo esperaba, muchas veces despierta, la siguiente mañana...

**No, yo no pedí esto.**

Su mente repetía otra vez, sus manos se estrujaban sin cesar, y de la herida en su frente seguía brotando aquel liquido escarlata, profusamente y sin detenerse... ella lo sentía, sabía que debía detenerlo... pero algo se lo impedía, pues aquella dulce molestia le aliviaba el alma, le hacía distraerse de su verdadero dolor, del único que importaba... de su amor no correspondido. Nunca correspondido.

**No pedí, enloquecerme más de la cuenta**

Mentalmente rezó, convenciéndose a sí misma de que debía volver a la cama y tratar de descansar, antes de que los rayos luminosos del sol, le convencieran de que al fin había amanecido y tendría la oportunidad de volver a verle.

**No pedí, querer perderme en ti **

**y no volver a encontrarme**

Terminó su oración mental, y luchando contra la marea de emociones que le embriagaban, entró en la cama y se cubrió de cobijas, y se escuchó llorar silenciosamente, pues el día siguiente vendría y ella volvería a ser la loca de Ravenclaw... incluso para él. Sólo Luna... Lunática.

**Sigo insistiendo en que yo no lo pedí**

Declaró fervientemente la chica, ahogando el llanto. Su llanto.

**Insisto y sigo insistiendo,**

**Yo no lo pedí.**

Salía una y otra vez de boca de la chica, en un murmullo casi inaudible... hasta que finalmente, el sueño la venció.

Los pasillos de la escuela otra vez, nuevamente solitaria y con la mirada perdida... soportar y seguir adelante, olvidar humillación tras humillación, broma tras broma... de alumnos tontos, que no se daban una idea, que jamás podrían saber... que ya su vida era de por sí, una gran broma... una de muy mal gusto, una de un humor muy negro.

**Yo no pedí, enamorarme perdidamente de ti.**

Un vacío inmenso y un frío aterrador se le ciñó más al cuerpo, al divisar finalmente aquellos fantásticos ojos verdes que se escondían tímidamente bajo las gafas. Había esperado tanto sólo por ese minuto, sólo por él...

**Yo no pedí, ser tu amiga... y estar condenada a verte.**

Los pareja de hermanos pelirrojos le acompañaban, y de igual forma la hermosa e inteligente castaña... ella aun de lejos podía verlo, no pertenecía allí... sabía que no pertenecía allí, sólo quiso observarlo otra vez, ver como le robaba a cada segundo más el corazón; ya lo había hecho, ya podía vivir con un recuerdo ese día, ya podía irse sin que nadie llegara a notar que estaba ahí, que alguna vez estuvo allí... sin embargo ya era tarde, al intentar deshacer el camino andado fue descubierta por él y sus acompañantes.

**Yo no pedí, morirme día a día, anhelando una caricia, un beso...**

Una mano se agitó en el aire en señal de saludo y el corazón de Luna volvió a colocarse en su lugar, luego de dar un gran brinco.

**Una palabra de tus labios, envuelta en amor.**

Lo observó sin sonreír y no pudo hacer nada más, que acercarse al grupo... después de todo, él la consideraba una amiga, una buena amiga... que más podía pedir, alguien como ella a alguien como él?

**No lo pedí,**

Nada, nada más... así como tampoco pidió enamorarse de él... llevar a rastras ese amor tan grande que tanto le pesaba, que tanto le dolía...

**Si estoy segura de algo, es que Yo no lo pedí,**

Nuevamente y en silencio se repitió.

Harry la miró tan fijamente que la chica perdió su facultad de pensamiento y habla, al acercarse a los cuatro Gryffindors, y luego vio como una de sus bondadosas manos se alzó al nivel de su dorada ceja, acariciando aquel lugar con dulzura y suma delicadeza. _– Debes tener más cuidado-_ le dijo, y enseguida varita en mano... susurró: _Sanato..._

**Y aun así...**

Ella lo miró absorta, mientras una chispita dorada, que luego se convirtió en un hilillo, salió de la varita del niño-que-vivió, y se encargó de sanar completamente la herida que se había hecho por descuido la noche anterior. Una sonrisa de su parte era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir un día más, y él se la ofrecía sin compromiso alguno...

**Aquí estoy, completa y totalmente enamorada de ti.**

Luna le sonrió de vuelta... y él tomó su mano, para luego acercarla a donde sus otros amigos estaban, sin decir nada más... pero las palabras ya no hacían falta. Era cierto, ella no lo había pedido... pero si alguien merecía su amor, sin duda era él... Harry, SU HARRY.

* * *

Bueno aquí la tienen, otro one shot de la pareja que más me gusta, HarryxLuna... no hay mucho que decir, sólo que la inspiración me llegó como a las 11:30 PM y pues la aproveché, lo que está en negrilla es una especie de poema que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, y aun sigo sorprendiéndome... gracias por leer. 


End file.
